


Can I Kiss You

by yandere_sama



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Confession, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_sama/pseuds/yandere_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato and Hinami are two cannibalistic teenagers who have a crush on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Kiss You

Hinami gasped as she felt a warm hand tug at her wrist just as she was about to leave the room. His hand was bigger than hers, more calloused and rough. It was sweaty now, which was odd because Ayato never shown being nervous in front of her before. Not even during missions.

She turned to the dark-haired male. "Yes?" 

Ayato pulled her to him. The 17-year old boy locked his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Hinami was startled at this since such a vulnerable and affectionate side to the guy was usually non-existant. She leaned into him silently and didn't say anything. 

"Im terrified," he finally spoke. 

Hinami was shocked. The Aogiri officer had never shown weakness to anyone before.

"Why?" she asked. 

Ayato tightened his hold onto her. He was sure if he lifted up his head to see her now, his entire red face would be exposed. There she went with her warm voice, so non-judgemental and kind. Who gave her the right? Usually he could detect if someone was just a pretentious asshole, but he could tell that this girl was genuine. Pure. Best of all, she didn't judge him. And that was enough. That was one of the biggest reasons why he fell in love with her. 

Hinami took his face in her hands and looked at him in concern. "Ayato?"

Ayato felt his chest exploding right then as his blue orbs stared into her chocolate brown ones. Why did he always become like this when he was with her?

"Ayato, your face is red," she pointed out.

"Is it?" 

"Very."

Ayato smirked. "It's because you're here."

Now it was Hinami's turn to redden. "Sorry?" she asked. 

Ayato rested his forehead against hers. He had to bend down a little to reach her height. 

"I think I fell in love with you," he confessed. "And I'm terrified."

He cherished the sight of his crush blushing madly and looking so cute right in front of him. She struggled to find the right words, which was unlike her usual calm self. 

"I-I.. Ayato, are you.." she stammered. 

Ayato maintained eye contact with her and waited patiently for a response. Finally, she managed to conjure a coherent reply. 

"Why are you terrified? Am I that bad?"

Ayato chuckled. "No, you're quite the opposite, really."

Hinami averted eye contact nervously.

"Hina, can I kiss you?" he asked.

Hinami swore she almost had a heart attack when she heard those words and it took all that she could muster to murmur a quiet "yes" before he kissed her softly. 

It was a chaste, soft kiss. To be honest, Ayato didn't know how this stuff worked. But he recalled from TV shows he used to watch as a kid with his sister that couples did this to show affection or something? He didn't get it, and still doesn't, but it somehow felt right. 

Pulling away, the boy examined her face for some sort of reaction. Hinami was bright-red, her eyes hazy. Ayato smiled triumphantly, taking pride in the fact that he gained this sort of reaction from her. 

"Did you like that?" he asked her. 

She nodded and brought her lips to his once again, this time with more movement and lasting longer than the previous one. 

Eto observed quietly from the rooftop window. She chuckled. 

**Author's Note:**

> thankk u fo r readiggn..... i love u v much...


End file.
